


grow as we go

by ourdaeven (campgangsey)



Series: growth [1]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campgangsey/pseuds/ourdaeven
Summary: Youngtaek doesn't know in which way he'll grow, but he knows that he wants to grow with Seungmin.
Relationships: Bae Seungmin/Son Youngtaek | TAG
Series: growth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632451
Kudos: 31





	grow as we go

Son Youngtaek doesn't know what to do in his life and he feels like a big failure.

He looks around him and everyone seems like they know what they want. One of his friends even know when they will get married, what job they will get once they graduate, and whether they'll continue their study.

Youngtaek is so jealous of them. They able to see what kind of future that they'll have, while Youngtaek doesn't even know what food he'll get for dinner or what topic he'll choose for his dissertation.

It's all frustrating.

He misses his childhood where all he needed to worry was whether his mom prepared his favorite dinner or not.

Being adult is suck. Growing up is suck. The concept of future is suck. Everything that going on in his life right now is su--

Well, maybe not everything.

"Hey Seungmin!" Youngtaek screams while running before he throws himself at his best friend.

Bae Seungmin is his name. He is a cute small man (well, okay, not really small, but he is small compare to Youngtaek) that Youngtaek met during their first few days in university. His presence is a miracle for Youngtaek and the latter never forget to thank God (or whataver spirit that exist out there) for shoving them together in this campus.

The thing is Youngtaek felt a grey cloud above his head after he graduated highschool. Future is suck and he never felt so alone until he graduated and his friends left to find their own future, leaving Youngtaek who didn't (and still doesn't) know what kind of future he wants.

Seungmin came like an angel, and Youngtaek surprisingly didn't feel alone anymore. Future is still scary thing, but at least it's not as hard to handle as before and he no longer feel the need to cry every seconds.

"Hey!" Seungmin greets him while patting Youngtaek's back.

"Is your class over? Let's grab a dinner together, it's on me," Youngtaek says with hope in his eyes. It's been awhile since he and Seungmin spend their night together. The latter seems to get bussier with his project as music student.

"Ah--"

"Seungmini! There you are!"

Both Youngtaek and Seungmin look up to find Jangjun--a senior in music department that Youngtaek knew because of Seungmin. The senior runs towards them with the biggest grin on his face.

Upon seeing Jangjun, Seungmin shoves Youngtaek away which successfully make Youngtaek frowning.

Between them, Youngtaek always be the one who initiate the skinship. When they're alone, Seungmin never reject Youngtaek's affection, but whenever they're around people they know closely, Seungmin always shoves him away.

Youngtaek always be known as someone who goes against every rules, so he usually keeps himself close to Seungmin and clinging until the shorter man yells at him to stop.

"Hey Youngtaek!" Jangjun greets him loudly, "I'm going to borrow Seungmin today, is that okay?"

Youngtaek's shoulder slump when he hears that. He pouts and says, "so we can't have dinner together?"

Seungmin grimices. "Yeah, sor--"

"What dinner?" Jangjun asks.

"It's nothing--" Seungmin says, but he got cut off once again by Jangjun. 

"You know we can do our project tomorrow, right? Just go have fun with Youngtaek--"

"No!" Seungmin screams.

Youngtaek is taken aback by the loud scream coming out of Seungmin's mouth as well as how that single word with single syllable sounds really strong.

_Does Seungmin hate me?_ Youngtaek asks himself. This isn't the first time he asks this. Sometimes he wonders whether he's too much for the man. Too much trouble. Too much burden.

"Oh," Youngtaek lets out small sound. "Yeah, just go do your porject, Jangjun hyung. It really is nothing," Youngtaek lies.

Of course, for Youngtaek, dinner with Seungmin (despite not for any special occasion) is _not_ nothing. It's everything because he is with someone he loves and someone special.

But, what Youngtaek can do if the other man doesn't want it?

Besides, Youngtaek has a feeling that Seungmin likes Jangjun (like, like _like_ ) The short man always make sure that he will do a project with Jangjun if he can. He never complain when Jangjun hugs him, squish him, or anything. And now, he screams to the world that he would rather go to do project with Jangjun instead of having dinner with Youngtaek.

It's really painful.

It hurts.

But Youngtaek can't complain because if he was Seungmin, he would fall in love with Jangjun too.

Jangjun has a bright personality. He's smart. He's popular. He's multi talented. And more importantly, he knows what he wants in his life. 

Jangjun is really everything that Youngtaek not. And Seungmin deserves someone who is everything that Youngtaek not.

"No! I want Seungmin to have fun and I want you guys to have good times together. It's okay, really, we can still do it tomorrow," Jangjun says. Before anyone can say anything else, the senior run away while screaming, "see you tomorrow!"

The silence between them once Jangjun is no longer in their eyesight is awkward. Seungmin is looking down and Youngtaek is trying not to cry.

"It's okay if you don't want to have dinner with me," Youngtaek says after a few seconds.

"No, that's not--"

"You should tell Jangjun hyung that you likes him."

"What the--"

"He's really good for you."

"What do you--"

"He's good. He has a bright future. He's big and strong. He can takes care of you well. He knows what he wants. He's seriously good. Don't mind me, just go with him. Or if you don't want to be with me, just tell me the truth. I know that I don't deserve you anyway. You're a passionate man who knows what he wants and will definitely get what he wants. I don't deserve--"

Before Youngtaek can talk more, Seungmin covers Youngtaek's mouth with both of his hands.

"Can you please shut up for awhile?" Seungmin says.

Youngtaek nods but Seungmin doesn't move his hands.

"I agree with you, Jangjun hyung is a good man. But no, Youngtaek, I don't like him. I thought you knew that I see Jangjun hyung as an older brother and nothing else," Seungmin says, frowning. "I promise Jangjun hyung to tell you the truth, but I never thought that today is the day. Well, you worry me a lot so I don't have any option."

"Waa mii--" Youngtaek says. His voice can't be heard clearly since Seungmin's hands are still on his mouth.

"Yes, I like someone. But, no, it's not Jangjun hyung," Seungmin says. He takes a deep breath before saying, "It's you."

It takes a few seconds for Youngtaek to fully register what Seungmin told him. Once something in his brain clicks, his eyes widen and he shoves away Seungmin's hands to reveal his open mouth. "What do you mean you like me?"

"Wha--"

"No, Seungmin, you can't like me. I'm a mess. You, of all people, should know that."

Seungmin frowns. "No, you're not a mess. You may not know what you'll become in the future, but you still have a lot of times to figure out. Not everyone knows what they want to do either. I know, it seems like everyone but you have already figure their shit out. But believe me, you're not the only one. There's nothing wrong with not knowing the future. I thought I already told you this before."

"But--"

"Don't you love me?" Seungmin asks.

Youngtaek nods eventually. "Yes. God, Seungmin, you have no idea how much you mean to me."

"Then, shouldn't you be happy that I love you back?"

"But--"

"No buts. I love you, you love me. It's as simple as that," Seungmin says with a reassuring smile. "You don't have to worry, okay? There are still plenty of times. You're a good man, you're sweet, you treat me as if I'm your king and that's why I love you and that's what matter. You don't have to worry about future right now, okay? You ... we will figure something out together. I'll always be here for you."

Youngtaek throws himself at Seungmin. He hugs the smaller man tightly. Before he can stop it, he cries.

Seungmin rubs Youngtaek's back. "We'll grow as we go. I'll always be here for you. Don't forget about that!"

Youngtaek cries harder. Since the day Seungmin came to his life, the man never fails to make life more bearable. To make him feel a little less alone.

He doesn't know how to thank Seungmin. So, he does one thing in his mind. He kisses Seungmin. Right there. In the middle of corridor, not caring if anyone would see them. 

Their confession isn't the most romantic thing in the world, but Youngtaek doesn't care. He has Seungmin and that's all he cares about.

"I love you," Youngtaek whispers in between their kisses.

Youngtaek doesn't know in which way he'll grow, but he knows that he wants to grow with Seungmin.

**Author's Note:**

> woah this fic gets more personal than i thought. but i truly enjoy writing this, so i hope y'all enjoy this as well. kudos and comment(s) will be much appreciated!


End file.
